The Angel Of Death
by Pan2
Summary: Ok! This all starts off with Pan going out with some guy, who dumps her, and it basically carries on from there. It will be a T/P fic, and hopefully some B/V, B/G and god knows what else in there. ^_^
1. The Angel Of Death

Author's Note: OK! Pan here, and a happy hello to everyone who reads my fic. I know this chapter is short, but I'll try and make the next one longer.  
I just read the first little poem type thingy out of an R.E. book in school and thought it looked pretty cool. (Even though it did come from 1: Something to do with R.E. (which I hate) and 2: Something to do with school).  
So I decided to put it in a fic when I wrote one. So here it is.  
This is a Trunks and Pan fic, maybe a little Bra and Goten somewhere, possibly even some Bulma and Vegeta (I haven't really decided yet ^_~)  
I hope you enjoy my fic. Please review when you are finished, reviews help me write more coz I will know if ppl are actually going to read it if I put up a next part.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the small poem thing at the start of this fic.  
  
The Angel Of Death  
  
'Oh! Lord in Glory  
With crowned brow  
I fell thine arms  
Around me now.  
Soft thy kisses  
Warm thy breath  
Vision of love  
Angel of Death  
(Evelyn de Morgan)  
  
Pan sat lonely on a cold stonewall. She wore a long, sleeveless, pale blue dress. The colour matched the way she was now feeling perfectly. She had been at a party with her boyfriend, Robert. They had been going out for six months and this was their half a year anniversary. Robert had taken them out to dinner and then over to one of his friend's house. They had been there for just over two hours when Robert decided to tell her something.  
  
"Pan," Robert said as her pulled her away from a conversation. "I know we've been together for six months and all, but..." Pan's face turned white as a sheet, she was no longer feeling the happiness of the others around her.  
"What are you trying to say?" She asked, afraid of the answer.  
"I...there's no easy way to say this...but I feel that we shouldn't see each other any more." His hand reached up and he pulled at his collar.   
Pan's whole world fell apart in front of her eyes.  
"I need to go-" she said quietly. She went to stand but a hand brought her back down.   
"No. Don't leave. I'm sorry, but we can still be friends, right?" Robert let go when he seen the look of hurt...and something else...anger...in Pan's eyes. She took one last look at Robert and left.  
  
Pan looked slowly to the ground, 'It's over,' her mind said. 'It's all over.' She took out a clasp that held her hair together and let her hair fall freely around her shoulders. She threw the clasp to the ground and watched the silver metal bounce.  
Her head came up and out of her fantasy world when she heard a car stop in front of her. Someone got out and walked over to her. Pan knew who it was before she seen her face.  
"Are you alright?" they asked. Pan looked up and seen her best friend, Bra. She nodded but a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Bra put her arms around her best friend and let her cry on her shoulder. Bra sat down beside her and started to talk to her and try to comfort her.  
Another figure sat in the car; his eyes on the two females, taking in the scene. He looked away when they stood and walked to the car. The door shut again and he started the engine.  
"Where to?" he asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.   
"Home Trunks. We'll just go home." Bra looked at her brother's reflection and then back to Pan. She smiled and Pan did her best attempt at a smile she could manage at the moment. Then she turned around and watched the world fly past her as the car race on.  
"Everything will be better tomorrow," she said quietly to herself. Bra looked over and was going to question her friend, but she was leaning on the door and already fast asleep.  
  
Pan awoke with a start as the support she was on disappeared. She felt herself falling, and then something caught her. She looked up and blinked a few times as someone's figure came into view.   
"Trunks," a voice came out of the distance. "Trunks. I told you to open the door carefully!" Bra chided. Trunks just shrugged as he helped the dazed Pan to her feet. They took her inside and upstairs, narrowly missing Vegeta's want to battle. Trunks left them when they got to Bra's room.   
"Do you want something to eat?" Bra asked as she fished out a spare pair of pyjamas for her companion. Pan shook her head and picked up a mirror on Bra's bedside table. She looked at her reflection; her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she couldn't remember shedding any tears. Bra looked up and over to Pan. She sighed as her friend wiped her face with the back of her hands; Pan looked so helpless. Bra came back to her friend and gave her the pyjamas.  
"Come on. Have a bath and then we'll get something to eat." She pulled Pan up and over to the doorway.   
"Bra, I really just want to go to bed-" Pan tried but Bra paid no attention.  
"Nonsense." She said as she pulled her into the bathroom. She started the water and left Pan alone. Bra returned a few minutes later with a towel and then left again.  
  
Bulma came walking along the corridor when Bra left the bathroom.  
"Who are you talking to?" she asked curiously.   
"Pan. She came over to stay tonight."  
"I got word from her mother that she was out with Robert tonight. Why is she here, instead of with him?" Bulma asked.  
"Well...she...uh...." The bathroom door behind them opened. "Maybe you should ask her tomorrow." Bra turned to her friend who was standing in the doorway with a towel around her and her cloths in one hand and her pyjamas in the other.   
Bulma left and Trunks accidentally picked that moment to walk into the hallway. His eyes immediately turned to Pan, taking in her small form covered with just a towel. He blushed ever so slightly and walked off downstairs.   
"Well," Bra said. "Are you coming for food or what?" Pan snapped out of her daydream and walked past Bra.   
"I'll just get changed and meet you downstairs." Pan walked into Bra's room and shut the door tight. Bra, grinned, nodded and walked briskly downstairs.   
  
***___***  
  
Will Pan and Robert fix things up? Will Pan tell Bulma what happened? What was Bra grinning at? Does she know something?  
  
Well that's it for the first part. Tell me what you thought. Please.  
I'm sorry this is so short, but as I said I will try and get the next parts out soon and hopefully they will be longer.  
Well, I'll explain some of the things in Chapter 2. Seeya  
Pan ^_^  



	2. Denial

Author's Note: Well, here's part two! I don't really have anything to say here, except that I missed out the ages in part one.  
This is an Alternate Universe fic so the ages are as follows:  
  
Pan: 18  
Trunks: 22  
Bra: 18  
Goten: 20   
  
Ok. Now the dislaimers: I do not own DBZ, DBGT.   
  
The Angel Of Death   
Part 2  
  
"I saw that." Bra said as she entered the room. Trunks looked up from the refrigerator. He had a bottle of orange juice in his hand and a sandwich in the other.  
"Saw what, Bra?" he asked, putting a confused look on his face.  
"The way you looked at Pan." She replied coolly. Trunks on the other hand almost choked on the mouthful of liquid.   
"I don't know what you're on about." He said as he tried to walk past her. She intercepted and stood in front of him. "Get out of my way Bra," he said dangerously.   
"Not until you admit it." She said just as coldly as him, although she had some humour in her tone.   
"Admit what?" Both Trunks and Bra's heads spun around to look at the person who had spoke. It was Pan. She stood in the doorway with Bra's pyjamas on. They consisted of a long silk shirt like top, and a small pair of shorts, both items were dark blue in colour. Her raven coloured hair was up in a single bobble at the back of her head. It was still wet and her fringe clung tightly to her forehead as the water dripped down her face and wet the top she had on. Trunks gulped as quietly as possible.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He said, pushing Bra to the side. "I'll leave you two ladies to your supper-"  
"No, why don't you stay Trunks?" Bra asked. It was more a statement than a question and he looked back from Bra to Pan. Bra had a manic, almost evil, grin on her face and Pan just smiled her famous Son Pan smile. 'How can I say no to that smile?' he asked himself.   
"Fine I'll stay. For a while." He sat back down at the table and Bra took the seat opposite him. She got up and quickly brought some jam and bread over, spread a piece, and 'accidentally' dropped the piece of bread on the chair Pan was about to sit on.  
"Ooops. Sorry Pan. You'd better just sit on that seat just now," she motioned with her hand to the chair next to Trunks. "I'll clean this up later." Pan shrugged and went to sit down. Trunks glared at his sister and tried to remain calm.   
The meal passed by rather quickly, and soon there was a host of dishes covering the kitchen table. "Well, I'm stuffed." Pan said as she stretched out and yawned.   
"Yeah. With the amount you ate you won't have to eat for another hour, is that correct?" Trunks joked. Pan half laughed half choked in the middle of her yawn. She hit Trunks on the head with her fist and he pretended to be hurt. Bra stared at him and gave him a look that said 'I know what you're up to.' He ignored her and stood up.   
"What too tired to stay up and talk to us?" Bra asked with an evil look on her face.  
"I'm going to do the dishes and then I'll see you two in the morning. It's already ten thirty; Vegeta will be in here in about fifteen minutes demanding food. I don't wanna get caught by him in the middle of the night, eating all 'his' food." Trunks hurried over to the sink with most of the dishes.  
"He does have a good point." Pan spoke up, whilst carrying a few plates over to the sink. "Come on Bra, the quicker we clean, the safer we be," Pan turned around to give Bra a dishcloth, but she was gone. "Bra?"  
"Goodnight guys. Seeya upstairs Pan." She called from the landing. Pan rushed to the doorway.   
"Hey you get back here!" she called up the stairs. "There are dishes here with your name on them!" she was going to march up the stairs and drag Bra back down but Trunks spoke up from behind her.  
"Aw just leave her. She never does the dishes." He quickly cleaned a plate and dried it then threw it quickly into its place in the cupboard. Pan sighed and walked over to the sink.  
"Never has, never will," she said, as she picked up a cup and swirled the water around in it. She put it on the drying rack once she had cleaned the water out of it. She preceded cleaning more of the dishes.  
"So," Trunks said.   
"So, what?" Pan asked when he didn't continue.  
"Why are you here? You know, instead of being out with…eh…Vegeta, is it?" Pan looked at the floor and thought about his question.   
"Um…well…we-" she began, furiously thinking about the answer.  
"You know what. Don't answer. I should never have asked." Trunks cut her off before she could say anything. There was an uneasy silence in the room and the dishes were quickly washed, dried and put away. Pan turned to go out of the room but felt a strong power level behind her. She turned just in time to see Vegeta release a small ki blast in her direction. She stood her ground and took the blow in the stomach.  
It burned slightly but surprised her more than it hurt. She fell to the ground and gasped for air, as the blast had winded her. Pan looked down and seen the pyjamas she had on had a hole in the centre part of them, showing off her stomach. Vegeta smirked.  
"Come on brat," he complained. "I came here for a challenge." Trunks held out a hand to help his friend, but Pan batted it away. She stood up and rubbed her stomach.  
"You're lucky I've already had something to eat," she said, turning to leave. "Otherwise I might have been mad." She walked a few steps and Vegeta started to talk again.   
"Ha!" he sneered "Running away from a fight. Just like one of kakarott's!" Pan froze. Vegeta smirked again he had hit his mark.   
"I'm not running!" Pan said defiantly. "Just postponing our little game. I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta," she spat out his name. "Meet me in the gravity room. Six o' clock," she walked out of the room, and turned back to stare right at him. "Sharp!" She walked out of the room and upstairs. 'Now for a little talk with Bra about certain chores around the house.' She thought as she climbed the flight of stairs to the hallway. She opened Bra's door and stepped in.   
  
***___***  
  
What will become of Pan's and Vegeta's battle in the morning? What will Bra have to say about not helping with the dishes? Will Pan have the courage to tell anyone about what happened between her and Robert?   
  
Ok. There was a little T/P there, and I managed to get Vegeta in as well. Hopefully you ppl are liking my fic so far. And i apoligise once more about the length of my updates I'll try really hard to make the next one longer.  
Seeya.  
Pan ^_^ 


	3. The Battle

Author's Note: Hello all you people out there who are generous and read and review my fic. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I send my deepest and greatest thanks to you all.   
Anywayz on with the fic. This is the part where Pan and Vegeta have a little battle. To find out more, read on.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DB/Z/GT. Ok?  
  
The Angel Of Death.  
Part Three  
  
Pan woke up at five o' clock the next morning. All night long the same moment when Robert had broke up with her was going through her head, but for some strange reason she wasn't sad that he had finished their relationship.   
She sat up and looked outside. 'I might as well get some practice in before me and Vegeta battle,' she thought as she got up. She went over to Bra's dresser and got out one of the clothes capsules Bulma had made up. It read 'fight gear' on the side, so Pan took it and walked over to the window. She opened it quietly and slid out into the early morning air.   
She landed softly on the ground and felt the sweet dew on her feet. She threw the capsule down and some clothes popped out; she picked them up and walked over to the gravity room to get changed.   
Pan changed quickly and soon came out of the gravity room wearing a small, white sports top and a pair of training trousers. She stretched a few times and threw a few punches and kicks at imaginary targets.   
Suddenly Pan felt a power level behind her. She turned quickly and her hand collided with someone's shoulder, she quickly drew back when she seen who it was she hit.  
"Uncle Goten!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"   
"Funny," he said. "I was just about to ask you the same question." He rubbed his shoulder lightly.   
"Well…I…eh…" Pan gulped and just then Vegeta came round the corner, already for their match. "I was just about to have a quick practice battle." She said, pointing in Vegeta's direction. "Hey, Vegeta," she called out to the unhappy looking saiyan. He grunted a response and beckoned on her to follow him to the gravity room. Pan followed eagerly. Once she was inside she could forget about everything but her match with Vegeta.  
  
Bra woke up and turned to talk to Pan. She rolled over and looked to the floor where Pan's bed was situated. Just the sheets now, no Pan. She sat up to look around the rest of the room. The sheets Pan had slept in were disarranged and there was a wet towel beside the radiator.   
Quickly, she got up and dressed, then she head out of her room in search of Pan. Bulma came along the corridor to meet up with her distressed daughter.   
"What's up?" she asked, getting her daughters' attention.  
"I can't find Pan." Bra said, as she looked over the railing that led to the living room.   
"I think her and your father are having a little battle. At least that's all I could make out from your father's grumpy tone of voice at six o' clock this morning." Bulma paused and looked at Bra. "Don't worry. Pan will be ok. I'll get Trunks to go and watch out for her if you want." Bra nodded.  
"Thanks mother," Bra kissed Bulma on the cheek and headed downstairs. Bulma shook her head and went to find her son.   
  
Pan stood in the defensive mode. Her clothes were torn in places, her breathing heavy and ragged, but apart from that she was fine. She had never been in fifty times normal gravity, as Vegeta had always been using the gravity machine for himself. She felt the air move beside her and felt his presence, she quickly turned and fired a ki blast to her right. She jumped back and done a somersault and landed, with ease, on two feet.   
The blast hit the wall and bounced backwards hitting off the other wall opposite, it exploded on impact. Pan smirked to herself, thinking she had actually hit Vegeta, and seeing a mental image of him trying to tell everyone that she didn't hit him once.   
Pan was too busy smirking at her own triumph; she didn't feel the immense power beside her. She turned at the last minute to see Vegeta's fist flying towards her face. She dodged as quickly as she could, but Vegeta's fist connected with her face. Her body was flung backwards with the force of it and she hit the wall.   
As soon as she hit the wall pain shot up her back, and soon another pain in her stomach surfaced as the air was forced out of her lungs by Vegeta's other fist.   
Pan fell to the ground, gasping for air. She spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth and looked up at Vegeta, her eyebrows curled into a frown. Vegeta had the nerve to stand there and mock her attempts to get enough air into her lungs. Her brow furrowed even deeper and she stood up shakily.   
Vegeta wasted no time, and was soon in front of her again. Throwing punches and ki blasts towards her middle section and head. His feet never stopped moving and kicking out to try and trip her up.   
Pan held her defences as best she could and tried to get a few punches in wherever possible. She ducked his right fist and blocked with her left, then she kicked out and hit Vegeta's shin. He got even angrier at the realisation that she had hit him. He may have had the advantage of years more fighting and practice and power. But she had the small frame.   
Pan cried out as Vegeta's foot managed to catch her ankle and trip her. She fell backwards and Vegeta used a ki blast to fling her into the air. He followed her movement and using both of his fists hit her back to the ground. Vegeta flew towards her, about to give the blow that would knock her unconscious and symbolize the end of a fight.   
The gravity suddenly returned to normal and the door was flung open. Pan looked up and saw a hazy figure by the door. Vegeta shouted out for them to shut the door and leave them to fight.   
"Sorry dad. No can do," the lavender haired young man said as he walked over to Pan's limp body. He picked her up and went to walk away. She started to push herself out of his grip.  
"No! I can do this! I'll show that saiyan prince that I'm not weak!" she called out as she struggled. Trunks tightened his grip slightly to prevent her from falling.   
"You're in no shape to battle just now," he argued with her. "I'm taking you inside and to the med-lab." He turned to look at his father. Vegeta just frowned and smirked. Trunks felt Pan's struggles subside, he turned back and looked down at the exhausted body he held in his arms. 'Kami! She's so beautiful.' His mind thought. He shook his head to clear it and walked out. He shut the door and could feel the gravity rising as soon as the door was completely secure.   
"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked his mind out loud.   
"Where did what come from?" Bulma asked as she came outside. She ignored her own question when she seen Pan in her sons arms. "Pan?" Bulma ran forward.   
"She's fine mother, just exhausted. I have a feeling father didn't go that easy on her. She just needs rest." Bulma smiled and laid her hand on Pan's forehead; there was heat present from the shattering battle. Bulma's anger towards Vegeta soon dissipated and she looked at her son.   
Trunks looked at Pan's face. There was sweat on her brow, he lifted his hand from supporting her head and wiped her face. He smiled when she moved in her sleep. She mumbled something, but he was not listening, he was too shocked at how he could not have noticed her beauty before now.   
"Well," his mother said, breaking his train of thoughts. He looked up startled. "Are you going to take her upstairs or not?" Trunks nodded silently and walked away. Bulma smiled, she had a hunch that there was more going on between them than a simple friendship; now all she had to do was get them to admit it to each other.   
  
How'd you like it. Please tell the truth. I'll try my best to make the other chapters longer, but I try my best to cut off each chapter at a suitable place.   
For all those who actually read this, I'll catch ya later in Part Four of The Angel Of Death.  
Bye.  
Pan. 


	4. A Little After Match Celebration

Author's Note: Ok, this is yet another short part to the story, but I hope to start making them longer, hope. Tell me if you like having them in short little bits, or would rather having longer editions of it posted up. Then I have a rough idea of how much I should try to write for you everytime.   
Disclaimers and ages etc. are in the previous parts, so if you missed or forgot them, look back ^_^  
On with the fic.   
  
  
Part 4  
  
"Don't take me to the med-lab, dad will kill me if he knew I got hurt," Pan had pleaded with Trunks from the minute she woke. Trunks shook his head and sighed.   
"But you are hurt. You need to be seen by a doc-"  
"No I don't!" Pan cut him off. "I'm fine, just let me stand up for myself. I'll beat Vegeta with both hands tied behind my back," Pan stumbled and fell to lean on the wall. She looked up and into Trunks' azure eyes; she blushed and tried not to look too stupid.   
Trunks shook his head and put his arm around her waist to help her along. Pan's face returned to normal as her pain increased when she walked. Her breath came out in a hiss and she grabbed onto Trunks' shoulder for support.   
"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded and gulped, they were so close, and Pan could feel her stomach doing somersaults. "You need to lie down. I'm sure Bra won't mind if you steal her bed." He grinned and walked her along the hallway until he reached Bra's room. He stopped.   
"Trunks?" Pan asked.   
"I'm not sure if I'm still banned from Bra's room since I set up that water balloon trap for her," Pan giggled at the memory. Trunks walked into the room and lay Pan down on the bed. He went to the bathroom and retrieved a damp cloth, he handed it to her.   
"Here you go," he wiped her forehead with it and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Pan sat up and looked in the mirror.   
"Great! Now I'm gonna have cuts and bruises all over me. Dad's gonna freak," she pushed her hair back behind her ears and inspected her face more.   
Trunks looked over at her. 'God she's so beautiful. Trunks! Stop thinking like that! She's a family friend!' He put his hands up and rubbed his temples, his mind arguments were starting to hurt.   
"Trunks. Are you ok?" Pan asked, her voice thick with concern. Trunks let out a quiet laugh.   
"You just got beat up by my father and I have a puny little headache. And funnily enough you're the one asking if I'm fine," Pan blushed.   
"Well it's just you…um…you seemed fine a minute ago…and then…well…you…look it doesn't matter just answer the question."  
"Oh and now you're demanding that I do," Trunks said, standing up to look down on her.   
"Yes I am," she said, kneeling so she could look like she had some authority left after being beat up.   
"Well maybe I won't bother answering," Trunks said defiantly. He leaned closer to her.   
"Well maybe I'll just have to make you," she said, putting up her fists as if she were about to battle. Their faces were centimetres away from each other. Pan could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and she could feel her own heart racing. 'God, Trunks. Why do you make me feel this way!?!' She leaned in closer.   
Trunks looked at her, found his eyes looking straight into hers. 'What are you doing!?!' His mind voice screamed out, but he couldn't find the answer. He kept leaning forward until he found her lips on his. He didn't know what to do, but on instinct, he returned the kiss.   
They kissed lightly at first, but it grew in deepness and in passion. Pan's hands found the back of his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. He put his arms around her waist and his hands strayed around her back and waistline.  
Slowly he lay her down on the bed, deepening the kiss as he went. She moaned deep in her throat and gasped for air. Trunks kissed her cheek and slowly kissed his way along to her ear. She writhed under his weight her own hands taking a life of their own and travelling up and down his back.   
He kissed his way down her neck and onto her shoulder. He nibbled at her right shoulder and she moaned again. His hands travelling further down her body, now at her thighs.   
Suddenly a door slammed downstairs and brought them both back to reality. Trunks' eyes flew open and he sat up. Pan instantly felt cold and alone. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, begging him to come back to her.   
He put his head next to hers. "Get some rest," he said. He got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Pan looked towards the door and the tears welled up in her eyes.   
Pan got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and turned around to lean on it. The tears she held back poured down her face and her body racked with large sobs.   
"Why am I so stupid?" she questioned loudly. She slowly slid down the door into a sitting position on the floor. She brought her knees up and laid her head on them, curling her arms around her shins for something to hold onto. She cried the thousand tears that were in her eyes, and the thousand feelings she had in her heart.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pan jumped up and grabbed a towel. She wiped her eyes. "Who's there?" she asked, hoping he voice didn't sound too shaky.   
"It's Bulma. Pan are you ok, honey?" she said through the door.   
"Yes, Bulma. I'm fine I just need to wash my face from the hits I took from Vegeta." Pan answered something she hoped Bulma would believe.   
"Oh," Bulma replied. "I thought I heard you crying,"   
"No. I'm fine." Pan answered quickly.   
"Well, I'll cook something up for you and-"  
"No, Bulma. I'm really not that hungry just now." Bulma gasped, Pan, not hungry. Something was wrong. Bulma turned around and saw her son quickly walking by her, his face flushed and his hair was awry. Bulma smirked 'Now I understand' she thought.   
"OK, well, you just get some rest and I'll call you're parents. They're gonna be worried sick about you if you don't go home." Bulma left her and walked downstairs. 'This is going to be easier than I thought,' she contemplated in her mind as she skipped.   
Pan turned around to look in the mirror. Her face was still damp, but not that red. She splashed some cold water over her face and instantly felt wide-awake and cold. She remembered feeling cold when Trunks left her in Bra's room.   
"No," she said. "I will not cry again. It was for the best…what had happened." Sure of her words she stepped out of the bathroom and back into Bra's room. She fished through the drawers and took out one of Bra's long nightdresses. She slipped it on and lay down on the bed. Pulling the covers over her, she closed her eyes and tried to get the images of Trunks out of her head.   
  
  
Ok. That was a bit intense for someone who just took a beating from Vegeta, but our Pan is strong, is she not? Plus, people always say that love makes you do crazy things.   
Get back to me on what you thought of this, please. And I'll try and get the next part out soon.  
Pan  
  
ps. I was just looking over previous parts and I discovered in part two that I wrote in the conversation that Trunks recalled Pan's boyfriend's name was Vegeta. I have absolutely no idea why I wrote that, but hey, just ignore it. Sorry for the typo.  
Seeya. 


	5. Confrontations

Here's the next part to this fic. Disclaimers etc, are in part one so look back if a) you have forgotten or b) you can be bothered.   
Please review.   
  
The Angel Of Death  
  
Part 5  
  
"What the hell was that you idiot!?!" Trunks paced back and forwards in his room. "Why the hell did you have to go and do that?" he threw his arms into the air and slumped down onto the bed. He put his head between his knees and thought about what had just happened.   
Pan and him were getting on fine, just like good friends should have been, then he had to go and kiss her, and just to make it worse, she returned the kiss. "Stupid idiot!" he cursed at himself. Even worse, he enjoyed it.   
He thought back to when she returned the kiss, her arms wrapped around his head and shoulders. His hands roamed freely around her body- "Stop thinking like that! She's a family friend!" He slapped himself across the face and lay back on the bed.   
"What are you up to brat?" Trunks flew up off the bed, literally, at his fathers' presence in the room.   
"Nothing, father. I just want to be alone," Trunks walked over to his window and shut the curtains. "I'm pretty tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
"In other words, you're weak," Vegeta sneered. Trunks looked at his father.   
"And just how do you gather that?" Trunks demanded.   
"You should be able to go without sleep for at least three days. What if your life depended on it?" Vegeta looked at his son. "Plus," he added as he walked out. "You had enough energy to have a quick, little game with that damn girl," Vegeta walked out and slammed the door. Trunks stood dazed for a few seconds, how would Vegeta know about what he and Pan had done?   
"Damn!" Trunks shouted as he pounded the bedside cabinet. A large crack sounded and the cabinet broke in two.   
  
In the hallway Bulma was walking rather quickly to get to the location of the great cracking noise, then she saw Vegeta.   
"What was that noise?" She asked. He just stared at her as if she was talking in Namekian. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him. "What was that noise!?!" Vegeta looked at her and snorted.  
"Just that stupid brat," he tilted his head in the direction of Trunks' room. "He just broke a small cabinet. He can fix it," He walked off down the stairs and into his gravity machine. Bulma looked up and down the hallway, not sure where to go. She sighed and walked into her room.   
"I need a shower," she said to herself as she turned on the stereo and got ready for a shower.   
  
The phone started ringing and Bra picked it up after the fifth ring.   
"Hello, Briefs residence," she said in a professional tone.   
"Hey Bra, it's Goten…um…is Pan over at your house? She went out with her guy last night and…well…hasn't come home…we've phoned Robert but…um...no answer…and her dad's getting pretty worried," Goten stumbled over what to say, but got there in the end.   
"Yeah," Bra laughed out. "She's over here. She's just resting just now, I'll go see if she wants to talk to you. Hang on," before Goten could reply, Bra was off upstairs to wake up Pan.   
She knocked the door and waited until Pan uttered a faint 'come in', Bra waltzed in happily. "Hey. Your uncle's on the phone. Your folks are lookin' for ya," Bra said, filing a cordless phone over at Pan. Pan pressed the talk button and Bra left the room.   
"Hey uncle Goten," Pan said, trying to sound as happy as possible.   
"Pan, where have you been all night? Gohan's been worried sick,"   
"I'm sorry uncle. I came to stay the night at Bra's."   
"Weren't you out with Robert?" Goten asked.   
"Well…I…I was…" Pan said sadly.   
"Oh," Goten replied quietly, knowing by the tone of Pan's voice exactly what that meant. "Well, you'd better be home before nine if you want to stay on Gohan's good side, you know what he's like when family members go missing. Especially if his daughter goes running about without telling anyone where she is," Pan smiled.  
"Ok, I'll be home before din-"  
"No stay for dinner. It's ok with my mom," Bra's voice came down the other line.   
"Bra, I thought you had hung up," Goten said, a bit annoyed.   
"Well, I was going to, but then I thought I'd just hang around for a while and see what was going on. but, it's alright if she stays for dinner, really, mom won't mind," Pan was going to turn down the offer but Bra walked back into the room and put on a pleading face.   
"Fine I'll stay. Goten tell dad I'll be home at eight-thirty," Goten nodded and remembered he was on the phone.   
"Will do, I'll see ya later Pan," Goten hung up, and Pan turned to Bra.  
"Anything to hear my uncle talk, eh Bra?" Pan smiled her famous Son Pan smile at Bra; she blushed slightly but then quickly snapped at Pan.  
"Well if you like my relatives then I can take my pick of yours," Bra said as she flung a pillow at Pan.   
"What are you talking about," Pan asked worriedly.   
"Look, Pan, there's absolutely no point in lying to me. I know you like Trunks, it's obvious," Pan replied to Bra's statement by flinging a pillow at her. The two girls flung the pillows and covers about the room until feathers littered the floor. They sat up and looked around. "Oopps, I think dad'll be mad if we don't get this cleaned up," Bra said as she picked up one of the pillowcases and flung it onto the bed. She turned around to get Pan to hold the duvet, but Pan wasn't there. "Pan?" Bra questioned.   
Just then a jug full of freezing cold water poured down Bra's back, she creamed and turned around as quickly as possible. Expecting Trunks to be standing behind her holding the empty jug, instead she found Pan, rolling on the floor; laughing her head off at her best friend.   
Bra snorted and flung herself at Pan, but Pan had expected something like that and was already moving away. She rolled over in the general direction of the door and crashed straight into something hard. It toppled and landed on her stomach, winding her. She choked a few times before she could get air into her lungs and then leant over and gulped the air in.   
She could hear Bra laughing in the background and could sense someone's high power level. 'Don't let it be him, don't let it be him,' Pan chanted into her head, she looked up and seen Trunks looking down on her a very concerned look on his face. Pan heard his voice.  
"I'm fine," she said. "Don't bother worrying about me." She looked up and Trunks was looking at her confused.   
"No one asked," he said, trying to not make it sound like no one cared. 'God did she really read my mind?' Trunks thought to himself. "But, are you alright?" He asked, the concerned look beginning to fade.   
He got up and stuck out a hand for her to grasp. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up. Pan found herself a bit too close to him. He had pulled her up, forgetting his own strength, and pulled her into a tight embrace almost. Pan looked up and blushed, pulling away from him. Trunks cleared his throat and left the room. Bra walked past Pan and shook her hands in front of Pan's face, shaking some of the water into her eyes.   
"And you say nothing's going on between you and my brother," Bra said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway.   
  
Everyone sat around the dinner table. Vegeta and Bulma sat at opposite ends, Bra and Pan took up another side and Trunks sat opposite Pan; trying his best not to keep looking at her. Everyone ate rather quietly, considering the usual talk that went on when Bra had company round. Bulma tried to start up a conversation several times, but had failed. Finally Vegeta spoke up.   
"Look," he said in his normal gruffly tone. "If none of you brats are going to talk to one another you may as well go and leave your mother and I to talk. Either that or say what's bothering you and get it over and done with!" he shoved a rather large helping of turkey into his mouth and chewed on it.   
"I'm just a bit tired father," Bra replied.   
"Well you should try and get some more sleep at night, then you won't be as grumpy during the day," Bulma laughed at Vegeta's comment about Bra being grumpy. He glared at his mate and she just stared straight back at him. If there was anyone who could out match Vegeta, then it was Bulma and Bulma alone.   
He looked away from Bulma and uttered a 'damn woman' under his breath and turned to Pan and Trunks. "What about you two?" he asked. Pan jumped. She didn't think Vegeta would actually ask her; she wasn't even his child. Trunks shook his head and dismissed the question. Vegeta stood and looked at his son.   
"You mean you dare defy me!" Vegeta almost shouted. Trunks stood as well.  
"I don't need to tell you my problems!" he shouted back. Pan spoke up.  
"Please stop shouting, I have a headache," she barely finished her sentence when Vegeta snapped at her.   
"Well what's wrong with you besides that? You're never quiet, you're the noisiest little brat outta them all," Pan stood up.  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" she screamed at him. "I was going out with my boyfriend for six months, six months, and suddenly he just wants to get rid of me! He takes me out and dumps me, leaving me with no one and no way to get home! All right!?! If that's not alright then you can just go to hell!" she finished her outburst and ran out of the room; tears streaming down her face. Bra got up to chase after her, but Vegeta held her down by the wrist.   
"Leave the brat alone! She can look after herself," Bra stayed put and tried to finish her meal. Trunks couldn't eat any more and just stared at the doorway where Pan had just ran out. He knew if Vegeta aggravated her she would blow her top, but Vegeta would never change and everyone knew it.   
  
Well there you have another short part to my fic.  
What will everyone's response be to Pan's outburst? How will Pan deal with it?   
ok. You'll all find out as soon as I get the next part up.   
Seeya then  
Pan 


	6. Admitting to friends and families

Author's Note: Hey guys and gals. Here's the sixth chapter of my story. Not really much here, but an impotant part to my little saga. I won't say much more as I am in a hurry to finish the next part. Please review and tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT (no matter how much I want to ( . , . )  
^  
  
The Angel Of Death  
Part 6  
  
Pan sat in Bra's room, tidying up all the bedding she used for the night before. Bra walked in after knocking on the door.   
"Pan?" she asked. Pan looked up and acknowledged her friends presence, but soon went back to her chore. "You wanna talk about dinner?"   
"No," Pan answered quickly.   
"You sure?" Bra tried again.  
"Yes," Bra stopped asking after that and walked over to help clean up. Once they had got everything back into the cupboard they went outside: Pan completely avoided everyone. They walked to the end of the garden and stood in front of the large lake. "Why did I have to say all that?" Pan suddenly burst out. Bra turned, surprised, to look at her friend. She knew Pan had been crying and there were tears present in her eyes still. "Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Pan slumped to the ground and sat on her knees. Bra say down beside her friend and put her arm around her shoulders.  
"Come on. It wasn't that bad," Bra said in a loving voice. "I think Vegeta needed to be told off for once by someone other than this family." Pan looked up at Bra and smiled. She needed that; someone there just to tell her everything was all right, everything was fine. She hugged her friend and Bra hugged her back.   
"Well I think it was excellent," came a voice from behind them. Pan and Bra turned to see Trunks standing there. Pan pulled away from Bra and walked a few feet away. Trunks walked towards Bra. "He needed it, really. Plus he didn't look that mad at what you said, he actually looked kinda pleased if that was possible," Trunks sat down and crossed his legs: as if meditating.   
Pan looked at him over her shoulder. He looked so quiet and … well… handsome. Pan shook the thought from her head. 'Why do I suddenly feel like this?' Pan asked her mind. 'I thought I had gotten over my crush on him!'   
"Pan?" Bra asked; breaking into her friend's thoughts.   
"Mmm?" Pan asked. She couldn't be bothered trying to form words.   
"You ok? You look kinda pale." Bra's face was full of concern and Pan had the funny feeling she had caught the look that Pan gave Trunks. Pan blushed.   
"I'm just fine. Just a bit blown away because of dinner I guess." She looked down at her feet and tried to ignore Bra's stare. Bra nodded in agreement and then turned to her brother.   
"Trunks could you leave us alone a minute?" Trunks nodded and flew away. Pan knew he hadn't gone far, she could still feel his power level - and it was close by. "So," Bra started. "Why do you keep looking at my brother? Do you still have a crush on him?" Pan was surprised at Bra's question, but she had known Bra would ask it sooner or later. Pan slowly nodded and Bra's face lit up. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly. "I knew it all along and Maron wouldn't believe me! Wow! She owes me big time-"  
"What do you mean she owes you big time?" Pan asked before Bra could say anything else. "Did you bet on me?" Pan demanded.  
"Well…no…not exactly…" Bra stammered.  
"How can you not exactly bet on someone?" Pan asked, the anger showing in her voice.   
"Well…we did make a bet…but it wasn't completely, one-hundred percent about you liking Trunks. Half of it was that I could get you to admit it before she could." Bra twisted a lock of her hair between her thumb and forefinger. Pan was about to charge at Bra when Goten appeared at the scene.   
"Hey guys," he called out to them, "have you seen Trunks?" Pan's ki calmed down and she pointed off in the direction Trunks had gone in. "Thanks." He called and flew off.   
"You're so lucky that my uncle Goten came along at that moment," Pan said turning to Bra. She looked at her friend and realised that Bra wasn't listening to her. "Bra?" Pan asked and Bra turned to her.   
"Huh, what? Sorry Pan did you say something?" Bra asked shaking her head. A large smile started to appear on Pan's face.   
"You like Goten don't you?" Bra's face immediately went crimson. Pan burst into a fit of laughter. "You do!" Pan screamed and Bra lunged at her.   
"Ok, ok! So I do! But I know you love Trunks!" Bra screamed out. Pan's eyes went as wide as saucers and she flew into the air to look for Trunks and Goten. No sign of them. 'Thank Dende!' Pan thought and then she looked down at Bra.   
"Ok. Let's make a deal. I won't say anything about you liking my uncle, if you don't mention anything about me and Trunks, huh?" Bra looked at her friend and nodded. She put out her hand and Pan took it.   
"Deal!" they both said as they shook hands.   
"We'd better get back," Bra said, "It's getting late."   
"Yeah. I'd better get home soon too or dad'll kill me!" Pan and Bra walked back to Capsule Corps. and went up to Bra's room to collect Pan's stuff. Pan came back down stairs and said a few quick goodbyes before heading out the front door. She saw the lights on in the gravity machine and wondered if she should say goodbye to Vegeta or not. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder. Pan spun round and saw Vegeta standing behind her. "Vegeta, you scar-" she cut herself off. She didn't want Vegeta to have the pleasure of knowing he scared her. But Pan already knew he could tell she was scared.   
"Well done brat," Vegeta said. Pan looked confused.   
"What do you mean?" she asked. Vegeta turned around so as not to face her.   
"You got rid of that weakling and I can tell there's someone else on your mind right now," Pan blushed. 'It's not possible for Vegeta to know about what me and Trunks done, is it?' she pondered that thought until Vegeta interrupted her. "I know you like my son." He said as if discussing the weather. Pan was taken aback.   
"What?!" she screamed.   
"It's obvious - well to a full saiyan - and there is the fact that he is my son and nothing goes past me." He paused after his sentence and paced back and forth for a second. "And even though I may not like the idea of being related to any of Kakarrot's family, I would rather my son found a semi-saiyan to please himself instead of stupid humans." Vegeta walked off and left Pan standing in the middle of the garden. 'How did he know?' Pan asked herself. She shook her head and started to gather her ki to take off. She got home and went in her bedroom window instead of the door. Her father instantly felt her power level in the house and went upstairs to inspect.   
"Pan?" he asked as he knocked the door. He waited for a 'come in' and when Pan issued the command he opened the door. She had quickly gotten changed into her short cut off jean shorts and a long sweatshirt that reached the top of her thighs. She was sitting on the bed with a book on her lap. "So," Gohan began. "How are you tonight?" Pan looked up and shrugged her shoulders.   
"I don't know." She said. "Fine I guess."   
"Well do you want to talk to me about you and Robert. Or would you rather I go and bust his nose for leaving you?" Pan managed a laugh. Gohan leaned over and hugged his daughter.   
"Thanks dad. I feel better now. But I'm a bit tired so I'll talk to mum in the morning, ok?" Gohan nodded and left his daughter alone. She turned over in her bed and shut her eyes. She was just about to drift off when Vegeta's words came back to her head. 'I would rather my son found a semi-saiyan to please himself instead of stupid humans.' Pan tossed and turned for a while before finally settling and sleeping for a few hours of the long night.   
  
Trunks sat in his room. Why did he still feel for Pan? He too turned in his restless sleep. Pan was four years younger than him. How could he feel for her? She was also a good family friend! "Why is this so complicated!?" he shouted out. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked.   
"It's Bra. Can I come in?" She asked cautiously. Trunks grunted a response and Bra entered the room. "I swear Trunks you're getting more like dad day by day." Trunks looked at her.   
"If you just came here to point out something I wish you would never say, then you can leave right now!" he said dangerously. Bra put her arms up in front of her.   
"Come on big brother. I know what's bothering you," she said to him, sitting down on the chair beside his table. Trunks looked extremely nervous and he tried to look away from his sister. "Fore God's sake Trunks just admit it!"  
"Admit what!?" he yelled at her. "I have nothing to admit!" he stood up and stared out of his window, trying not to let Bra see the smirk on his face as he thought of what Pan could possibly know. Bra sighed.   
"Come on Trunks." Bra tried again, then she thought of something. "She likes you too," Trunks looked back round at Bra.   
"Who likes me too?" Trunks asked.   
"Who do you think?"   
"Ummm…Marron?" He lied; he knew perfectly well who Bra was talking about. Bra hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand.   
"God Trunks! Sometimes your stupidity amazes me!"   
"Well who then, Pan?" Trunks pretended to make the suggestion sound absurd.   
"Bingo!" Bra shouted and Trunks had a look of surprise stretch across his face.   
"PAN!?" he screamed. "Pan likes me?" he sat down on the end of the bed.   
"Duh!" Bra shouted back at him. "And I know you like her too. I've seen the way you look at her. Don't try to deny it any more!" Trunks looked at her and a smirk spread across his face.   
"Fine. I'll say I like Pan if…you say you like Goten!" Bra instantly blushed. "What? Afraid of the consequences?" Trunks laughed at his sister's face and Bra tried to get herself to stop blushing.   
"No, I just-"  
"You just what? Need to think of what to say?" Trunks looked at her sympathetically. "All you need to say is 'I love Goten'. See? Simple." Bra nodded. When she didn't do anything Trunks looked at her. "Well?"   
"You say it first," Bra said. "Or I won't say nothing." Trunks sighed.   
"Fine," he took a deep breath. "I like Pan." A smile spread across Bra's face and she tried to control her laughter. "What? Your turn." Bra didn't stop smiling. Trunks studied her; she looked like she was pointing behind him. Towards…the door! Trunks spun round at a million miles an hour expecting to see Pan standing at the door. Steam coming out of her ears. He turned and seen…Bulma. "MOM!" he shouted as he stood up quickly.   
"So you finally admitted it." Bulma said.   
"Admitted what?" Trunks tried to lie, but his blush on his face told Bulma she had heard correctly.   
"Trunks, you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me. It's your father you should worry about. He's the one that hates Goku and doesn't want anything to do with him or his family." Trunks nodded. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help feel embarrassed about what he had just said. "Plus," Bulma said, breaking his chain of thoughts. "Everyone knows you love her anyway." Bulma left the room leaving Trunks standing in the middle of the room, stunned to the core and Bra laughing in the background.   
"Bra leave me alone please." Trunks said as he went over to sit on his bed.   
"Awww. Come on, I wanna stay and ask more questions-"  
"Bra! I need to think. Leave me alone." The tone in Trunks' voice sent Bra towards the door. She shut the door quietly after her and walked back to her own room. Trunks lay down on the bed and left his feet hanging off the end. He rubbed his temples and tried to think what had just happened. He stayed still for the best of thirty minutes and then decided to get some sleep.   
  
***---***  
  
Hey! What'd ya think of that? Please review and say what you want. Please no flames.   
Anyway, I'll finish the next chapter as quickly as I can and I'll post it up A.S.A.P.  
Seeya!! 


	7. A Simple Little Note

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed this fic. A special thanks to Fluffy, who seems to be the only one still reading. Thanks a lot Fluffy!! ^_^  
Here's the next chapter for any who are waiting. Tell me what ya think at the end plz..   
I'll try and get more wrote and posted.   
Seeya! Pan-Chan.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of the related characters. But I do own a Chibi Trunks. ^_~  
  
The Angel Of Death  
Part 7  
  
Pan tried her best to avoid Trunks in the following few days. She found it wasn't that hard seeing as Trunks was avoiding her too. The only problem was after a few days she would miss talking to Bra and to talk to Bra she would have to go to Capsule Corps. Finally Bra phoned. Pan knew she would sooner or later so she sat talking to her for the next half an hour on all the stuff she'd missed when Pan hadn't been over.   
"Anyway," Bra said after she had told everything worth telling to Pan about the last few days. "My mum wants everyone over for a party 'cause it's her and daddy's anniversary this weekend. Of course daddy doesn't know anything about all this so it's a surprise but you have to come. Please. Please. Please." Pan knew Bra would never stop annoying her if she said no so she just gave in and said she would come. Besides, it was just one little get together, what could possibly go wrong.   
Just then Goten walked into Pan's room.   
"Hey, Panny," he said as he turned a letter in his hand, "do you have any idea who this is from?" he handed it to Pan and she opened the already unsealed envelope.   
"Hang on till I read this all right Bra." Bra issued an okay and Pan began to read out loud;   
"Love you. Miss you. Wanna hug you tight. Need to hold you in my arms tonight." She turned the piece of paper over and looked at the back. A simple 'To Goten' was written in the middle of the page and nothing more was wrote on the paper at all. Just his name and the message. "It sounds like you've got a secret admirer Uncie Goten." Goten immediately blushed and snatched the letter from his niece.   
"Who do you think it's from?" he asked as he pocketed the letter and the envelope. Pan shrugged. She turned her attention back to her phone conversation.   
"Hey Bra did you hear what I read from that letter? Who do you think it's from?"   
"Em… well.. I don't know… um… someone from Goten's… uh… Maron… um… NO! Maron wouldn't send that… um I don't know…" Bra finally finished off. Pan motioned for Goten to go out of her room. He left, still puzzled by the letter.   
"Bra?" Pan asked. Bra let a small noise exit her mouth that resembled a worried yes. "You sent that to my uncle didn't you?" Bra gulped and Pan could hear it loud and clear. "I knew it! Only you would write something like that."  
"Please don't tell him it was me Pan." Bra begged after a few minutes. "Please. I don't know why I sent it. I didn't even mean to send it. Really. It was a mistake. Honest!"   
"Yeah Bra. Tell it to the judge!" Pan laughed when she heard Bra's pathetic whimpering. "Come on I won't tell. Don't start crying." Pan heard Bra's happy voice coming back down the phone.   
"Thanks Pan. This is exactly why you're my best friend! We can keep secrets about each other and never tell anyone." Bra laughed out of happiness and relief. "So what time will you come over tomorrow?"   
"I don't know." Pan replied. She thought for a minute. "I don't want to come to early, but you know how I hate coming with my parents," Pan started to impersonate her parents. "Well look at our lovely little girl. Hasn't she grown since the last time you seen her?" Bra and Pan both laughed at Pan's impersonations of her father.   
"Ok. I get the picture." Bra said after a few more comments Pan's family liked to embarrass her with at the beginning of all parties. "Well come over about seven, right? Everyone else will be here at about eight or quarter to, so that gives us time to find something 'interesting' for you to wear." Pan's face went from happy to extreme panic in a matter of milliseconds.   
"What do you mean 'interesting' Bra?" Pan demanded. "You'd better not be thinking of anything in particular like the last time I came to a party at your house. You tried to set me up with every guy that wasn't related to me!"   
Bra laughed.   
"This time it's different!" Bra insisted. "Now I know who you like!" Pan's face filled with dread.  
"Yo… you wouldn't dare!" Pan stammered.   
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Bra said with an evil tone in her voice and a sly smirk on her face. Pan didn't trust her one bit.   
"Not if you'd like a certain person to find out about a certain note you wrote." Pan answered defiantly. Bra laughed again.  
"Go ahead tell him. He'd just think you were kidding around. Come on I'm the sweet, little, innocent girl he's known since he was two. Do you actually think he would think I would send something like that?" again Bra laughed and Pan knew Goten probably would just laugh it off. But she also knew Bra was still scared that Pan would tell. 'She just hides the fact extremely well,' Pan thought, 'kinda like Vegeta!' Pan laughed at herself.   
"Fine. I'll see you at seven tomorrow night. Bye." Pan hung up the phone once Bra issued a 'good-bye and beware'. Pan didn't like the tone in Bra's voice, but Bra would never change.   
  
Pan moped about the house for the rest of the day. Dragging herself to the kitchen, getting some food, dragging herself back upstairs to read. Gohan came in when she was in the middle of some math problems. (Hee hee! Gohan's old favourites ^_^) Pan was muttering to herself.  
"X equals the square root of pi times seven point three plus eight. How am I meant to know all this and more for my exams?!" she questioned.   
"With practice and help from me." Gohan answered for her. Pan looked up and saw Gohan making his way towards her desk. "So why are you doing math problems in the holidays anyway?"   
"I just wanted to get a head start before I went back to school," Pan answered quickly, "plus, I kinda needed a bit of help from you." She admitted sheepishly. Gohan laughed at her.   
"You know you can ask me anything." He told her as she laughed along with him.   
"Yeah." She looked out the window. "Do you think I should go to the party at Capsule Corps.?" Gohan looked at her strangely.   
"Of course honey. You go every year. Why wouldn't you want to go this year?" Pan shook her head.   
"No reason. I just wanted to know if you think I should go." Gohan nodded his head.   
"Ok." He stood up. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say whenever you need me." Gohan said as he was walking out the door.   
"I know." Gohan was about to shut the door. "Thanks dad. Thanks for being here for me." Gohan smiled and left Pan's room. Pan sat doing more of her maths until her dinner was ready. She ate quickly and went back up the stairs.   
  
"Hey Pan!" Bra exclaimed when Pan arrived at the Briefs family residence. "You're just in time. Mom's trying to get daddy to wear a bow tie. This is the most fun Trunks and your uncle have had in years." Bra pulled Pan into the living room and Pan nearly died with laughter. Vegeta was being held still by Trunks and Goten while Bulma tried to tie a black bow tie around his neck. Pan held a hand up to her mouth to suppress the laughter that wanted to escape her mouth as she was dragged up the stairs by Bra.   
The minute Bra got to her room she threw a piece of clothing at Pan.   
"Put this on," she said as she shoved Pan towards the bathroom door, "you'll look brilliant!" Before Pan could refuse, Bra had shut the door.   
Pan looked at the dress and began to take off her clothes. She slipped on the dress and came out of the toilet to look in Bra's full-length mirror. She took one look at herself and though no. She turned to see Bra looking at her.   
"Wow Pan! You look amazing! This will definitely capture Trunks' eyes." Pan looked at herself again. She had on a long, black, spaghetti strapped dress, which crossed straps at the back. The dress flowed lightly around her ankles and clung to her curves perfectly. She shook her head.  
"Bra I can't wear this. I'm Pan. You know, tomboy! I don't wear things like this!" Bulma picked that precise moment to walk in and look at Pan.   
"Oh Pan. You look so nice in that dress." She said as she walked over to Bra's dressing table to collect the hairdryer.   
"Don't you start too." Pan grumbled. "I can't wear this. It's too…"  
"Girlish?" Bra and her mother put in at the same time. Pan nodded and sighed to herself as she seen how much alike Bra and Bulma were. She wished she were more like her mother. But Videl didn't like the same things Pan did and Pan definitely didn't like her mother's dresses.   
"Come on Pan," Bulma put in, "can't you just wear it for one night of your life. It won't do that much damage to your tomboyish reputation to wear a dress to a party, will it?" Pan was about to disagree and say how it could ruin her tomboyish attitude but then thought against it when she seen Bra's pleading look.   
"I'll wear it tonight. But this is the only time you're getting me into a dress. Do you hear me?" Bulma and Bra nodded simultaneously.   
"Fine." Bra said as she lead he mother out of her room. "But now we need to finish you off." She picked up her make-up bag and hairbrush. Pan knew refusing now would be futile so she just sat down and let Bra begin.   
'Who knows?' Pan thought. 'Tonight could turn out good after all.'  
***---***  
  
Well that's it for chapter 7. What'd ya think? Review and tell please.   
The next chapter is sort of a song fic/chapter type thing, I think. If it's not the next chapter then it'll be the chapter after that.  
Seeya all later ( I hope )  
Pan-Chan 


	8. A Little Song For Memories Sake

Author's Note: Ossu!!!!!!!!! Ok!! This is an extremly short part, but I like it and want to put it in. So please give me your reviews and tell me what you thought of this little in-put. ;)   
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters and I do not own the song in this fic. It belongs to the good people who made the movie Quest For Camelot. (One of my personal favourite animated films). Any way I have changed the words ever so slightly, but it still belongs to its original writers.   
The only thing I own is my collection of DBZ cards and my Chibi Trunks doll. (And my soon to be Chibi Goten doll (when I get more money heh heh heh)) Anyway, I'll stop rambling, 'cause ppl must get pretty fed up of me at the start of all my fics. Seeya!!  
  
The Angel Of Death  
Part 8  
  
Once Pan was finished she went downstairs and into the living room. She switched on the T.V. and wandered around the room, inspecting all the things on the shelves and fireplace. The channel flickered for a moment and then settled down. A quiet voice started on the T.V. and Pan realised it was one of her favourite childhood films. She started to sing along with the voice on the T.V.  
"If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you.   
"If you were with me now, you're the only one who knew, all the things we meant to do." She walked over to the fireplace and let her hands run along the edge of the cold marble. She came to a picture with everyone of her family and friends in it. They had been at a picnic and Bulma wanted something to remember that day well, so she had taken a photo. Pan studied the photo and seen her grandfather Goku. A small tear threatened to spill out of her eye. She kept it back and continued singing.   
"I want to live my life, the way you said I would.   
"With courage as my light, fighting for what's right, like you made me believe I could.   
"And I will fly on my grandfather's wings.   
"To places I have never been.   
"And there is so much I've never seen.   
"And I can feel his heart beats still, and I will do great things, on my grandfather's wings."  
She walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was shining brilliantly in clear, blue sky. She just wanted to be free from all of her make-up and fancy clothes for a few seconds so she could act normally. So she could run about in the freshly cutgrass that lay on the Capsule Corps. front garden. She walked over to the T.V. set and turned up the volume, then, flinging off her high-heeled shoes and opening the window, she leapt out and landed on her feet. She sprung back up towards her favourite tree in the whole of Capsule Corps. as she began to sing again.   
"This world I'll never see, my dreams that just won't be." She looked out across a field once she had reached the top of her tree and seen a lone sandy coloured horse. It stood in the middle of the field. Its long mane reaching far down its back and its tail, silently hitting the flies that buzzed around it.   
"This horses stride, with one days ride, will have covered more distance than me." She sung out as she began to stand up. She seen the ground about fifteen feet below her and a smirk came across her face. Suddenly she leapt off of the branch that held her in the tree. The wind hit her in the face as she rushed towards the ground. Her hair flew about her head, some of it whipping her face - she didn't care, she felt free.   
"And I will fly on my fathers wings, to places I have never been. And there is so much I've never seen. And I can feel his heart beats still, and I will do great things, on my grandfather's wings." She landed on the soft grass and, using her momentum from the jump, propelled herself back into the air. She landed beside the large lake at the back of Capsule Corps. and she looked at her reflection in the water. She began to sing softer.   
"Some day with his spirit to guide me, and his memories beside me, I will be free!" She raised her arms into the air and smiled at the sun. She slowly began to walk back to the house, as she knew the song would finish soon. "To fly on my grandfathers wings, to places I have never been, and there is so much I've never seen. And I can feel, his heart beats still, and I will do great things on my grandfather's wings." She climbed back in the window and sat down on the couch. "On my grandfather's wings," she whispered. "My grandfather's wings."   
  
Told you it was short. I will get the next part hopefully uploaded either tonight or tomorrow for the ppl who actually want more.   
Seeya later.  
Pan-Chan 


	9. Default Chapter.... some got a good name...

Author's Note: Ok... I'm well into these short chapters right now so everyone will have to deal with it, either that or you could try and find where I live and make me sit down and write until I'd finished every, single chapter to every, single fic. But you shall never find that out!!!! (That's not including Starkiller and Xilmin... because they already know... Kami help me!!!)  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z... Am I starting to sound like a broken record to anyone... or is it just me? :: shrugs :: Nevermind. Please read and review once you're finished... please.  
  
Here we go for another short chapter.   
  
  
"I didn't know you could sing and dance Panny," Pan jumped up at the sound of Trunks' voice from behind her.   
"How long have you been watching me?!" She demanded. She looked over at him; he wore some black trousers for the party and a white shirt that was half buttoned up. He did not have any shoes on and even though Pan could feel the cold breeze coming in from the window, Trunks did not look in the least bit bothered by it.   
"'Bout five minutes maybe," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. I was in the kitchen." He looked at her and actually took in what she was wearing. His gaze feel upon her feet and slowly his eyes made their way up her body. He took in every single curve she possessed and soon Pan was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.   
"Umm... Trunks? Don't you need to go and get ready for the party?" Trunks shook his head and look her in the face. He blushed slightly and then nodded.   
"Uh-huh. I'll see you at the party." He walked towards the staircase and up the stairs. Pan suddenly ran after him.   
"Trunks? Trunks, wait!" he ignored her and kept walking. Infuriated she flew up to him and landed in front of him. "Trunks, are you deaf?" Trunks smirked.  
"What? Were you calling me?" Pan scowled and went to hit him, but he easily dodged. "What were you calling me for then?"  
"Please don't tell Bra that I was jumping around outside in her dress. She'll kill me if she found out!" Trunks smirked once more and Pan's face lit up with dread. "Please Trunks!!!" She begged. "Please don't tell her or anyone!" Trunks quickly floated into the air and continued walking down the hallway. He got to Bra's door and lifted a hand up to knock on the wood frame. Pan ran as fast as she could towards him. "Trunks please!" She whispered urgently.   
Trunks bent down to talk to her quietly. "Why are you so scared she'll find out?" He asked her. She shivered from his breath on her neck.   
"Please... just don't," Trunks looked at her. Her face had genuine worry on it. 'Comfort her' His brain told him and he got rid of the thought as soon as it entered his mind. He lifted his hand down and put both his palms on her shoulders. Pan moved back from him slightly.   
"Don't worry," he said after a few moments, "your secret's safe with me." He smiled at her and continued on his way to his room. Pan leant back on Bra's door and sighed. 'Thank you Kami' She said into her head.   
Suddenly the support behind her vanished and she fell backwards. Bra stood above her looking at her friend. "What are you doing on the floor Pan?" Bra asked, laughing. Pan smiled back at her and got up. "All set?"   
"I suppose," Pan answered. 'About as ready as I'll ever be.' Bra smiled at her and led her off downstairs.   
"Come on, this'll be fun!" Pan could tell from Bra's smile that she was already planning something for the night ahead.   
"I'm sure it will be," Pan said to her friend. 'Yeah, right!'  
  
See... short! But I'll try and get most of the chap's for the other fics done and maybe once I've done that I'll be able to write long chapters for my stories. Maybe. Anywayz, please review. And I'll seeya all in chapter 10.   
Bai bai  
Pan-chan 


End file.
